


Постэффект

by thegamed



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От некоторых вещей невозможно отказаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постэффект

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фемслэш-кинк.

Марта просыпается посреди ночи от какого-то настойчивого и странного ощущения.  
Ей снилась вселенная, звезды переливались вдали, и она вдыхала и выдыхала светящуюся пыль, раскинувшись в космосе, невидимо и широко. Вселенная была прекрасна, она сокращалась и расширялась, сильнее к ядру и почти незаметно снаружи, двигаясь, будто человеческое сердце. Она была молодой и старой, маленькой и большой, сжатой и распростершейся, потому что все времена существовали одновременно, и Марта чувствовала, как одной своей частью следует за ходом времени, а другой — со стороны наблюдает огромную, вечную, неизменную сущность.  
Марта садится в постели и прислушивается. Знакомое капание воды, ветер за окном, тикание часов, утробное жужжание холодильника, дыхание человека на другой стороне кровати. Да, определенно показалось. Звук, который ей почудился, почти невозможно услышать за пять дней до Рождества. Время в чем-то похоже на фондовый рынок — раз в году ровное течение дает сбой и становится чуть плотнее в окрестности праздников. Впрочем, наверняка это все глупости — и это вовсе не время работает, как биржа, а биржа стабильно в начале каждого года выдает повышенные котировки потому, что есть сбои во времени.  
Именно по этой причине — через пять дней и ни днем раньше. В этот момент их уже не будет в Лондоне. Нелюбовь к Рождеству заразна. Марта уезжает и увозит с собой друзей и семью, друзей семьи и их семьи. Она специально берет отпуск в ЮНИТ и находит надежного человека и хорошего врача себе на замену.  
Еще пару лет назад она бы ужаснулась себе, сказала бы — насколько неправильно жертвовать другими людьми. Скорее всего, жертвовать. Но сейчас, по определенным причинам, она не хочет рисковать, и на выбор у нее несколько удобных, правильных оправданий.  
Рядом шевелится Донна.  
— Убить меня решила? Верни одеяло, холодно, — сонно бормочет она. — Спи.  
— Да, — Марта отвечает автоматически, тянет покрывало с колен, чтобы Донне достался больший кусок, и задумывается снова.

Вот уже полтора года Марта чувствует себя так, будто живет на ядерном реакторе, старом, построенном еще в двадцатом веке — людьми. Оборудование за десятки лет износилось и контролируется плохо, взрыв должен вот-вот произойти, но никто не торопится эвакуировать население. Вдруг не случится, вдруг выживем, вдруг это не то, что нам кажется, вдруг рай — это гораздо более приятное место, вдруг...  
Сара Джейн говорит, что понимает ее. Джек говорит, что рад бы помочь, но его особый подход как-то не предназначен для таких скользких ситуаций (на самом деле, думает Марта, он просто побаивается Донну). Уилфред вздыхает и чешет в затылке.  
— Дела! — говорит он. — Ты там осторожней, это та еще ядерная бомба.  
Марте чудится, что он сейчас готов расплакаться. Мать Донны не разговаривает с Мартой, она считает, что лучше бы Марта держалась подальше от их дома — и никогда не познакомилась бы с Донной, и никогда не познакомилась бы с Донной второй раз. Впрочем, мнение Сильвии не имеет значения — уж ей-то точно никогда не понять. Как и Гвен, у Гвен сейчас совсем другая жизнь.  
И только Донна сохраняет спокойствие. Ее умение отбросить факты, не вписывающиеся в ее представление о мире, порой восхищает Марту. Так гораздо легче жить. Хотя, возможно, это механизм гораздо более глубокий, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Донна собирает вещи в соседней комнате и рассказывает про вчерашний день на работе. Начальник не хотел давать ей отпуск, но разве Донну можно переспорить?  
— И тогда я... а он... я говорю, ах ты сволочь! Пока, значит, я, первоклассный серетарь, лучший, между прочим, во всем западном Лондоне, ковыряюсь тут в твоих бумажках... и тогда... Марта, а ты как думаешь? — доносится из-за стены.  
Марта думает вовсе о другом, не о подлеце-шефе, которому не нравятся предрождественские отпуска, грозящие затянуться на период сдачи ежегодного отчета, и, расслышав вопросительную интонацию, отвечает:  
— Может быть.  
Из-за двери высовывается рыжая голова Донны.  
— Нет, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Кому я тут это рассказываю, а? — возмущается Донна и тут же резко меняет тон: — Что случилось? Марта, заечка, с тобой что?  
Марта непроизвольно морщится.  
Иногда ей очень хочется рассказть Донне о своих снах или хотя бы записать их где-нибудь, но работа есть работа, а дома Донна обязательно найдет и спросит. Иногда — часто — Марте просто хочется рассказать. Но когда ее называют "заечкой", ей все равно не нравится.

Второй раз они познакомились на улице. Донна пялилась в витрину и периодически бормотала себе под нос что-то об одежде восьмого размера. Проходя, Марта толкнула ее.  
— Эй, — закричала Донна, — смотри, куда идешь!  
— Извините, — сказала Марта. — Я случайно.  
— Мы нигде не встречались? — спросила Донна, наклоняя голову к плечу.  
— Нет. Определенно нет, но это легко исправить.  
Донна приподняла бровь.  
— Да ладно вам, — рассмеялась Марта. — Давайте я лучше я вас чем-нибудь угощу. Не верите мне?  
Человек в гражданском сосредоточенно читал газету в магазине напротив. Мужчины неподалеку обсуждали события, произошедшие несколько лет назад с манекенами. Миловидная девушка остановилась у фонарного столба и принялась бесконечно долго рыться во вместительной сумке.  
— Ну так и быть, — согласилась Донна.

Уезжают они в спешке. Водитель не включил свет, и в такси полутемно и сонно после перелета. Марта обнимает Донну, рука удобно устроилась на мягком и теплом изгибе талии.  
— Все же, с тобой что-то не так, — говорит Донна и, повернувшись, целует Марту в лоб.  
Марта вздыхает. Справа, в соседнем ряду и немного впереди едет машина французского отделения ЮНИТ, эскорт.

Время от времени Марта навещает Сару Джейн, иногда Джека, бывает, они собираются вместе, и все становится немного более осмысленным. В конце концов, жизнь продолжается даже тогда, когда с нее сошел посторгазменный глянец и наступила фаза после Доктора. С некоторыми людьми такого вообще никогда не случалось.  
К тому же, у них есть сувениры: К-9, мистер Смит, работа с инопланетянами и пространственно-временным разломом, у Джека была рука Доктора, а у Марты — Донна, и это больше, намного больше, чем у всех остальных. Недостаточно много для передозировки, достаточно — для поддержания зависимости.

Беспокойный зуд начинается еще в машине. Ощущение, будто что-то звенит на верхней границе слышимости.  
— Ты чувствуешь? — спрашивает Марта, но Донна уже спит.  
В отеле Донна принимается восхищаться номером:  
— Марта, сколько, говоришь, тут звезд? Какой телек! А кровать! Да, кровать — это крайне важно, просто срочно необходимо, прямо сейчас. Или ты мне предлагаешь снова поспать?  
Марта улыбается и тянется расстегнуть пальто, но именно в этот момент звон усиливается. Телевизор включается сам по себе, но на экране только идущее полосами неразличимое изображение. Донна возвращается в комнату и глядит в экран. Через несколько секунд появляется звук.  
В Лондоне групповые психозы, связанные с инопланетной активностью. Сияние в атмосфере. Звук. Какофония запахов. Паника. Раннее Рождественское нападение — или временная аномалия? Как отреагирует Торчвуд. Что на этот раз скажут представители ЮНИТа. Просим всех сохранять спокойствие.  
Донна трет лоб так, будто у нее болит голова.  
— Лучше бы они головой думали. Спрогнозировать открытие временной воронки, если жить прямо здесь, можно дня за три. Проверили бы наличие разрежения атмосферы, частоту сигнала. А запахи — так это вообще верный признак того, что мы имеем дело с сектором дельта-эм-сорок-два. Существа, неоднородные по плотности. — Донна внезапно расцветает в улыбке. — Точно! Им, скорее всего нужны отходы производства. Заключить с ними контракт в прошлом веке — и никаких забот об экологии. Да, жаль-жаль.  
Марте и хорошо, и страшно. Она наблюдает, как Донна вышагивает по квартире, но той хватает ненадолго.  
Когда Донна отключается, Марта звонит в ЮНИТ.

Следующие несколько дней, до самого Рождества, Марте снится вселенная — ярче и четче, чем обычно, — как это всегда бывает после озарений, и Марта счастлива. Просыпаясь, она долго не может отойти и все еще чувствует подъем, как будто здесь она может хоть каплю из того, что было доступно во сне. Ночи перед рождеством почти волшебные, с огнями и снегом, чистым воздухом. Донна обнимает ее, и Марта пытается продлить ощущение целостности, сопричастности, всемогущества. А ближе к утру она думает, сколько останется Донне жить, если это случится с ней еще несколько раз, вдруг однажды это окажется необратимым, вдруг это окажется страшнее, чем думалось вначале, вдруг это затронет не только Донну. Изменит ли это ход истории, успей Донна сделать что-то в промежутке между осознанием и смертью? И что будет делать Марта после Донны, зачем она вообще познакомилась с ней, живет с ней, охраняет ее — для этих кратковременных всплесков памяти, когда Донна жертвует частью своей жизни для того, чтобы у ЮНИТ была информация, для того, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за прогрессом восстановления памяти и сделать что-нибудь, если вспышки перестанут быть короткими?  
Или для того, чтобы Марта могла видеть сны про вселенную — свидетельство того, что Доктор когда-то был в ее жизни, — изо всех сил растягивая постэффект.


End file.
